Challenging
by KittyWillow
Summary: (the RIGHT chapter 4 up, sorry for the mishap) Violet is in university and has to write a paper on a topic she has no clue about, so asks Mr. Poe to help. Read and Review!
1. The Report

AN: I don't know if this will fly, but read the first chapy and tell me if I should continue it or not. Please review!  
  
Heh heh heh... can you see Kirby dancing? ("))  
  
"BRIIIING!" The bell rang and students rushed for the door. All except one girl, a tall, skinny girl with her long brown hair tied up with a ribbon to keep it out of her eyes while she concentrated on the day's lesson.  
  
"Um, Mr. Klinesfield? I need to ask you about my thesis."  
  
"Violet, you're the fourteenth to ask me today; yes, you have to do one. I don't care that it's not real and you're only a freshman. The experience will help you for when you do have to write a thesis with your own topic."  
  
Violet thought, then rephrased her question. "That's not what I wanted to ask Professor. I was wondering if it was possible for you to give me a new topic?" Violet knew that the chances of her being allowed a different topic were slim, but she really didn't want the one she had.  
  
"Violet, I know you're not an English buff, your major's engineering, right? But I can't give everyone a new topic just because they don't like their original one. I mean, what would be the point of assigning topics if everyone just switched them around until they have a safe one? I'm sorry, but you're going to have to do the thesis I assigned you. What was it, by the way? I mean, how terrible is it?"  
  
Violet paused a moment, knowing the response she'd get. "It's 'Parents and Teens: How They Get Along'"  
  
Mr. Klinesfield frowned. "I don't understand. That's probably one of the easiest topics available. Not enough of a challenge for you?"  
  
"That's not it. You see, as a teen, I didn't have any parents. My mother and father died in a fire when I was thirteen. I don't know how parents and teens get along, I never had that experience." Violet didn't want to guilt her professor into giving her a new thesis topic, but she really felt uncomfortable with her current one.  
  
"Violet, thank you for bringing that up, but I still want you do this thesis."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Make a field study of it. Stay with a family for a while and write down how they interact. I know. My sister and her children live near the university. I could call them and ask if you could stay there a while, if you like. Since it's for a school project, I'm sure they won't object."  
  
"Thank you for the offer, Mr. Klinesfield, but I already have a family in mind. I know them, so I'm sure it would be more natural for me and for them if I stayed there." Violet left Mr. Klinesfield's office and went to the nearest payphone.  
  
"Ring...ring...ring...hello? *cough cough*"  
  
"Hello, Mr. Poe. It's Violet Baudelaire speaking. I was wondering if I could stay with you and your family for a while."  
  
"Oh my! What's wrong? *cough* You didn't get kicked off campus did you?"  
  
"Oh, of course not. I have to write a thesis on how teens and parents interact and, since I don't have my own experience to relate to, I was wondering if I could watch your family as a field study."  
  
"Well, I'll have to run it by the Mrs, but I'm sure she won't object. Pack a bag and *cough* come over later this week."  
  
"Thank you so much, Mr. Poe. You're really helping me out by doing this. Bye then. See you later this week."  
  
Violet smiled. She was going to have an excellent time with the Poes, write a thesis deserving at least a B, and get to see some of what she missed out on after her parents died. Who knows? She might even learn a few tricks for dealing with a soon to come teenaged Sunny.  
  
~~~~ Does it sound interesting? Should I continue writing this story? I don't get story ideas too often, but I really like this one. I hope you guys do, too. Review and I'll update, ok? ^__^  
  
-KittyWillow xoxo 


	2. First Day at the Poes

A/N: I hope you guys are liking this idea. I think there won't be much drama or romance in it, but you never know... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Day 1, 6:18 pm" Violet was starting a journal to record the Poes' interactions in. She had arrived at the Poe residence about 4 o'clock that afternoon and not much had happened yet.  
  
"Witnessed argument about chores and allowances after dinner.  
  
Edgar-Mom, for all I do around here, I don't get enough money!  
  
Mrs. P- Then get a job, if you're in such need of cash handy.  
  
Edgar-Mom! I don't wanna work!  
  
Mrs. P-Edgar Thompson Poe! You are nearly seventeen, can drive, and have a girlfriend. What makes you think you think that you deserve to be pampered and don't have to get a job?  
  
Edgar- I am not pampered! I do more chores around here then Albert!  
  
Mrs. P- Albert has a job and is supporting himself quite nicely. And, he is even making enough to pay for a third of his tuition next year.  
  
Edgar- *incoherent mumbling, then exits kitchen*  
  
Violet looked down at her journal. It wasn't much, but it was only the start. The real interaction fights and tears and the like, would come once the Poes grew accustomed to her being there. Violet sighed and laid down on the guest room bed. She heard a door; Albert must be home from work. Violet looked at her clock; 6:31. She fell into her thoughts for a moment. She wondered if she, Klaus, Sunny and their parents would interact the same way as the Poes did. The thought kind of scared her. She had always thought she would never get in fights with her parents the way most people do. She always thought she'd be mature enough to discuss things with them like an adult, not resulting to whining like a toddler the way she figured most teenagers do. Violet came out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. Mrs. Poe stuck her head in.  
  
"Violet? It's 6:30, so we usually watch the hockey game together as a family. Would you like to join us?" "That sounds great. You guys watch TV together?" "Not often, just sports, and sometimes we'll watch the stand-up comedians together if nothing else is on. I think you'll get a lot better info watching all of us at once, which is a rare thing these days." Mrs. Poe looked sad as she said this. Like most mothers of teens, she was glad her children were living a life of their own, but missed them being with her all the time. "I'll be down in a minute. Is it okay if I take her note journal?" "Of course. You know, I was a little uncomfortable with having someone take notes on our family's business, but I know you need the experience to write that paper. And write it you will, and get a good mark on it. No one writes a failing report on MY family." Mrs. Poe smiled as she said this, and then left Violet's room.  
  
Day 1 10:06pm  
  
Watched hockey game with entire Poe family. Small, friendly disagreements about plays throughout the game. Ottawa beat Boston 3-0. (Go Sens Go!!!) Disagreement after game between all four Poes:  
  
Mr. P- No! My Bruins! You'll pay Ottawa!  
  
Albert- Ha, you wish Dad. Senators are going all the way this year!  
  
Mr. Poe- Quit you're lying. We'll come back to win it and leave you in the dust!  
  
Albert- I doubt it! Mom, do hear this guy?  
  
Mrs. Poe- You're father's right, Albert. Go Boston!  
  
Edgar- You're all nuts. Toronto's gonna whip both of ya! Leafs all the way!  
  
Violet- Good on you, Albert. You a Senators fan. We're gonna win the Stanley Cup this year! -More hockey babble.  
  
"Well, I guess that was alright. Tomorrow's Saturday, which means I'll have more time to take notes. I hope Mr. Klinesfield was right about doing this." Violet closed her journal and went to get ready for bed.  
  
-End of Chapter 2, Day 1-  
  
~There. That wasn't too bad, was it? Oh yeah, forgot to mention something: a spoiler for who's winning this year. GO SENATORS!!! Heheheh...Sorry if you're a Boston fan. It'll be my Sens or the Habs winning the Stanley Cup, I can feel it! Whoo! A Canadian team is gonna take it! Well, that's my patriotic duty fulfilled. Review!  
  
-KittyWillow, Proud Senator fan and loyal Canadian 


	3. Albert's Got a Secret!

A/N: Hey! My week's been so-so. My Senators lost 4-1 to Toronto. :( But there was something good. I play saxophone in my school band, and on Tuesday we came in first place at a jazz competition! Whoo! Our final score was 95 out of a possible 100, 10 points above the second place band. I'm so happy! ... Thank you guys for reviewing! If you guys didn't review, I wouldn't have written this chapter! Ya'll give me the inspiration to keep writing. That, and If I didn't update soon smilies' hat would get me. Eeep. Anyways, I decided to add a little controversy. I dunno if you noticed, but Albert is kinda the "favorite" and Edgar ain't happy about it. This will all change in due time... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day 2 9:51pm  
  
Albert brought home new girlfriend for the first time.  
  
Albert- Mom, Dad, Edgar, this is Kendra. Ken, these are my parents, and this is my brother.  
  
Kendra- *nervously* Hello. How do you do?  
  
Mrs. P- Hi there, Kenya.  
  
Albert- It's Kendra.  
  
Mrs. P- Oh, sorry! Kendra. Albert seems to prefer keeping you a secret. Mind you, he never does tell us about his sex life.  
  
Mr. P- What Sex Life?! *cough cough* Albert Allan Donald —  
  
Albert- Dad, I don't have a sex life. Mum's just being weird and trying to embarrass me.  
  
Mrs. P- I am not! I just think if you have a girlfriend, she should become our girlfriend, too!  
  
Edgar- eh?  
  
Albert- Well, while Mom's going crazy, lets go watch TV.  
  
Mr. P- Your mother is not crazy! *cough* She's just a little confused. Pardon me, but what do you mean, darling?  
  
Mrs. P-*to Kendra* I mean, it's only fair we know as much about you as our son does! And I'm sure he's told you plenty about us.  
  
Kendra- Not really.  
  
Mrs. P- hmm?  
  
Kendra- Actually, we don't know much about each other yet. We met while I was working and were a couple by the end of the night.  
  
Albert- So Kendra, we should be going now!  
  
Mrs. P- Kendra, where did you say you work?  
  
Kendra- At Mistress Foxy's, on Sheldon Street.  
  
Mr. P- *cough* I've never heard of that. Is it a new restaurant?  
  
Kendra- *laughing slightly* No! It's a strip club! Albert came in and saw my act. You two have raised a very good tipper. He talked to me backstage after the show and asked me to, you know... But I said no, so he asked me out to dinner instead.  
  
Mrs. P- You're an exotic dancer?  
  
Kendra- If you wanna get all technical, yeah. I just say stripper.  
  
Edgar- Nice one, Albert! Score!  
  
Mr. P- Edgar! I'm sorry, Kendra, but we're going to have to ask you to visit another time. We need to have a talk with our son.  
  
Mrs. P- Yes, although the way this talk might go, Albert won't be having guests for quite a while.  
  
Kendra- *still oblivious she said anything wrong* Okay. Bye, Albert. Come visit me at work again some time. Bring the family, if you want to!  
  
Edgar- I'm there!  
  
Mrs. P- No, you most certainly are not! Good day, Kendra.  
  
*Kendra exits*  
  
Mr. P- Albert, night has fallen, so you have tonight to think what you did. We'll talk punishment in the morning.  
  
Albert- I'm getting in trouble for having a girlfriend!  
  
Mrs. P- Despite her choice of profession, Kendra is not the problem. The problem is how and where you met. You know you're not allowed in those places!  
  
Albert- They let me in, so I must be old enough!  
  
Edgar- Cool! So I can go to strip clubs next year? Awesome!  
  
Mr. P- Neither of you are allowed in *cough* those places! Besides, the fact that she's working there so young MUST be illegal in ten different ways! A seventeen year-old working as a *cough* strip-- thing.  
  
Albert- *looking at floor* actually, she's twenty three.  
  
Edgar- Go Al! You are so cool when you're not putting on that prep show!  
  
Mrs. P- Edgar! You are not part of this discussion! Go to your room!  
  
Edgar- Fine. At least I'm not the one dating a glamorized prostitute...  
  
Albert- She is not! You fucking worm! You don't even know her!  
  
Mr. P- Edgar: room, now! Albert, watch your tongue or you'll be in it more then you already are!  
  
*Edgar goes upstairs, Albert steaming mad*  
  
Albert- She's not like that! She took that job because she had to! Her dad got fired so she quit school, got a job, and is helping him until he gets back on his feet.  
  
Mrs. P- That's terrible... How long ago did he loose his job?  
  
Albert- *surveying floor again* Four, five, maybe six years ago...  
  
Mr. P- I don't know Kendra's father, but *cough* it sounds to me that he's never getting back on his feet.  
  
Mrs. P- He's probably forcing the girl to dance! Poor thing.  
  
Albert- Stop! You don't know her, you don't know her family. It's her business. I may be her boyfriend but I figured the subject would be difficult for her so I didn't ask too many questions. That's why I don't know much about her. Happy now?  
  
Mrs. P- Not one bit, mister!  
  
Albert- Well too fucking bad! I'm going to bed. *Albert exits. Poes speechless*  
  
Mrs. P- This is the kind of thing you'd expect from Edgar, not my baby boy.  
  
Mr. P- He's not a child anymore, and I think we've forgotten that. Let's go to bed. We'll all feel better in the morning.  
  
~~~End of Chapter 3~~~  
  
Betcha weren't expectin that! Heheheh... Just out of curiosity, do you guys think these chapters are a) too long, b) too short, or c) just fine? I don't want to have a really short story with no climax or plot or anything, but a really long story can be really boring when not well written.  
  
Oh! Another thing! To people who do songfics- I'm planning on doing one, do I need to know anything? Or am I good to go with just a song in mind and a story to go with it? Thank you guys once again for reviewing! You really know how to make a newbie feel welcome! *gets all teary* Well I gotta go think of a new chapter! Got any ideas? Review and tell me them!  
  
-KittyWillow xoxo  
  
P.S. Final shoutouts:  
  
Mosh-13- Thanks, hun! Still vamp crazy, eh? By the way, tell Alex I'm not a prep or a nerd and that he's just screwed in the head. Break up with him for Kyle! lol joke joke  
  
Smilies- Thanks for reviewing, but now I'm scared! *types faster to avoid being attacked by the lethal hat* 


	4. Changes in Albert

A/N: I know Chapter 4 was a little out there, but I needed to put in some controversy to explain something tragic that happens later on. I probably lost almost all of my readers because of Albert's girlfriend, but his behavior will eventually be explained in a long, boring, complicated manner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Day 4 11:46pm  
  
"Wow," Violet though aloud, looking down at her journal. "That's a lot for only four days. I doubt the Poes would like me to use what happened yesterday in my report, though."  
  
Albert's punishment decided today: 3 weeks without having visitors or going out at night.  
  
Overheard Poes talking about Albert and the way his life was going.  
  
Mrs. P- Dear, I think Albert's sudden choice of company he wishes to keep might have something to do with what we found a few weeks ago.  
  
Mr. P- Those cuts on his arm? He just dropped his razor while shaving. We've all done it before. It was a harmless mishap, nothing to pester the boy about.  
  
Mrs. P- I'm not so sure about that. Remember that call from the school? Albert's been falling asleep in class, passing in homework late; he never had those habits before. I'm worried.  
  
Mr. P- Grade twelve's a hard year on everyone. Albert's no exception. Just because the boy's tired more often these days and has a new girlfriend doesn't mean he's doing drugs or anything! My son would not do that! Besides, he probably cut himself because he was so tired that wasn't thinking clearly enough.  
  
Mrs. P- No kids are perfect, ours is no exception! I think we should get him some counseling. I know a health nurse who's really good at talking to teenagers. Do you know why?  
  
Mr. P- How would I know? Why?  
  
Mrs. P- Because she gets on their level. She listens without getting angry. She doesn't expect the world from them. If we had done that, my boy probably wouldn't be in this mess.  
  
Mr. P- That's all well and good, but he is not in a mess. I'm not paying some woman to come talk to my son and try to convince us that he is doing something wrong or illegal or God knows what. I know my own son. He's not like that. He's a good student, star athlete, involved with the community; that's just not the profile of a troubled teen.  
  
Mrs. P- For your information, her services are free. She has an office in Albert's school. But we'll have to convince him to go on his own. We can't force him.  
  
Mr. P- Will you ever stop and just listen to me!? Albert, my first born son who bares my name, is not doing anything besides being the kid we wanted and told him to be. There is no problem with him. There is no problem with our parenting techniques. The problem is you, trying to convince yourself that he is a 'normal teenager', as you put it, the kind who does bad things and hates their parents. My son is above that mumbo jumbo. Now if you've excuse me, I have to go for a drive to calm myself.  
  
*Mr. Poe exits*  
  
Later that night, Albert and Edgar talked about Albert's new girlfriend and attitude.  
  
Edgar- Did you really meet her in a club?  
  
Albert- *sarcastically* No, I paid her to say that to piss off Mom and Dad so they'd ground me for three weeks.  
  
Edgar- Three weeks? You must be mad about that.  
  
Albert- No shit, Sherlock!  
  
Edgar- God you're snappy lately! What crawled up your ass and died?  
  
Albert- Nothing you'd know or care about.  
  
*Albert starts rubbing his left arm absentmindedly. Edgar pulls up his sleeve while he's distracted. Albert's arm covered from shoulder to wrist with little red cuts and marks.*  
  
Edgar- *surprised, worried* Mom was right about you! Why would you do that to yourself?  
  
Albert- Screw off Edgar! It's none of yours or hers or anyone else's business! I wish people would just leave me alone! I know what I'm doing!  
  
Edgar- Obviously you don't! What happened to you, Al? You were always the smart one, the one who thought things through. I've always done things without caring or thinking about the consequences, but you're different. You're better then that. Or at least you were.  
  
*Edgar looks sternly at Albert for a few seconds, then exits to his bedroom*  
  
Albert- I guess you're gonna piss at me, too?  
  
Violet- I won't. It's not my place to piss.  
  
Albert- *smiling* You know, I've always liked you Violet. We think in the same basic way, no? A whole bunch of little gears go off inside you're head and think of all possibilities that could draw a specific conclusion. Except with me, it's backwards. I think of all conclusions for a specific possibility. Only I never comprehended one variable, the most important one, I think.  
  
Violet- I don't understand.  
  
Albert- That variable was addiction.  
  
*Albert exits*  
  
~~~~~~End of Chapter 4~~~~~~  
  
Did that make any sense at all? It did to me, but I know what happens next so that's probably why. Sorry these chapters are so short guys. I'll try to make the next few important ones longer. If you're reading this, thank heavens you weren't scared off by Albert's girlfriend's profession. I kinda like the way this is going, but I'm the author, so review and give me a non- biased opinion. Thanks ya'll!  
  
-KittyWillow xoxo 


End file.
